


Nightmare Bug

by kabrox18



Series: IMBD [4]
Category: Crysis Series (Video Games), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: short sappy drabble where locus has a bad dream and gets cuddles





	

Locus stiffened, curling his fists in the thin sheet they slept under. He wiped off the cold sweat running down his face, shivering a little before trying to settle back down. He hoped to himself he hadn’t woken up either of his boyfriends with his movements, but he had a sinking feeling that the lightest sleeper of the three, Laurence, would’ve at least woken up to check on him. Sure enough, he felt the thick banded arms curl around his torso. Laurence pulled him closer, hands smoothing down his front lightly. Locus looked to him, shame in his expression. Laurence’s visor was glowing dimly, the lights scattered over his body pulsing dully.

“Little bug… you had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Locus made a face, and Laurence sighed.

“You know I can tell… all those cortisol sensors and whatnot. Come here.” He didn’t really want to, but did anyway, shuffling closer into the big man’s arms. They wrapped around him, dinnerplate-sized hands gently petting his back and massaging his shoulders and down along the smooth curve of his spine. Locus relaxed against the enormous person, nuzzling into his thick neck and sighing a bit in content. He closed his eyes at the feeling of rumbling, borderline subsonic purring running along his chest. Doyle sat up behind Laurence, leaning over to look at Locus curled against the biggest of them.

“Everything okay?” He rubbed his eyes, sounding groggy.

“Our little bug had a nightmare… I’m trying to help him feel better.” Doyle made a small noise that sounded worried and loving all at once. He moved to be on the other side of Locus, snuggling up against him. Now Locus was pinned between his boyfriends, both snuggling him happily. He felt Laurence’s blunt snout press into his neck, the cool metal pleasant against his skin. Doyle kissed his forehead, gently running his fingers through his long hair. Locus hummed at the light kisses on his neck from Laurence, the suited man gently running his fingers over the scars scattered over Locus’s front. Doyle smiled and kissed Locus more, on the lips, nose, forehead, and cheeks. The small man cooed softly, lulling Locus back to sleep. Laurence reached to pet one of Doyle’s pale, freckled cheeks.

“You should get some rest too… I’ll keep you both safe.” He smiled a bit, Doyle closing his eyes with a smile of his own.

“I love you, Laurence.”

“I love you too, Doyle.”


End file.
